Harry Potter and the House of Night
by KayKatWrites
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire, and the House of Night series (it doesn't really take place in a particular book...) Harry comes back to Hogwarts and discovers two dark powers working together to bring death, mystery, romance and...vampyres? Story is much better (I hope) than the summary. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**_Zoey's POV_**

_**Tulsa Oklahoma the day before Hogwarts start of term, 11:30pm.**_

"Come on Zoey! We're going to miss the jet!" Stark hollered from the basement where he was waiting. I finished packing my last suitcase and ran out the curtain and up the ladder, with Aphrodite and Darius right behind me. Once we got into the basement, into the Hummer, and to the House of Night, everyone else had already boarded the plane, so we just grabbed a seat in the back by Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae, Rephiam and the Twins. As soon as we sat down, the door closed and the plane started down the runway.

"Merry meet fledglings and professors." Announced Lenobia's voice over the intercom. "Now, I'm sure Neferet has told you where we're going, but if she hasn't, we are going to England. We will be staying there for one school year, which is September to May. You will be staying at a school called Hogwarts. The plane will land in London in about nine hours, so go ahead and sleep. Neferet will be out about a half an hour before we land to explain some… facts about the school where you'll be staying." As she cut off, I could hear whispering and outright questions.

"Why England?" Stark asked. _That's what I want to know._

After everything quieted down, most of the fledglings went to sleep. Some of the professors did, too, and I decided I might as well. I looked over to see Stark passed out and I knew he would be until either we landed or dusk hit. I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, drifting off.

Several hours later, I awoke to hear Neferet coming out of the pilots cabin to speak with us. After she had gently woken everyone up, she turned to all of us.

"Merry meet fledglings. I'd like to tell you what kind of school we'll be going to," She paused, "It's a school...for magic."

There was a lot of whispering and a couple of shouts of "impossible" before Neferet quieted everyone down again.

"Now wasn't it said not ten years ago that vampyres were impossible? Why is magic any different? Listen, you will be participating in all of their school activities, and while the red fledglings and professors will be excused, and be required to take and hold classes at night. We will offer the same classes that were offered at home and you will take the courses they hold. You will consider those classes as mandatory extra credit. Girls, when we land you are to report to Professor Lenobia to receive your replacement suitcase full of your supplies and acceptance letters. Boys you will do the same with Professor Night."

"Replacement suitcase?" Shaunee called out.

"Yes. At Hogwarts they're a bit behind the times, so for us to show up carrying cell phones, laptops and Gucci they would be a bit shocked. In an effort to prevent this, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I have decided that electronics will be allowed on campus, but only in the dorms. And we will replace all other common place things...such as our suitcases with things that Hogwarts students would use, like trunks. Any questions?"

"Will we have to cover our Marks?"

"No. The school will be informed of our status and species. We will still perform our rituals every month. Only now we may have a few wizards or witches joining us."

We all stared at her silently and she smiled. She then turned and walked back into the pilots cabin just as Lenobia's voice came back on over the intercom.

"Merry meet fledglings and professors. If you'll all please fasten your seatbelts and look out the windows you'll see we have arrived in London England. Now as we all know none of us are very comfortable in sunlight. I'm afraid we will have to make do however as the train we will be taking leaves in roughly an hour and a half. The red vampyres and fledglings will be driving to the train station in a darkened car driven by Darius. They will also ride to the school in a train car with blacked out windows. Please stay in your seats until we land and keep your cell phones off." The intercom gave off a bit of static as she cut off.

I looked at the chair where Stark was sitting and saw that he, of course, was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and looked around at my friends. Darius and Aphrodite were curled up on top of one another, hands intertwined. Stevie Rae was speaking with Rephiam, explaining modern life to him, the Twins and Jack were discussing what kind of shopping there was in England and which shops would be close to where we went to school...Wherever that was. Damien was listening in, giving suggestions and ideas here and there. There was a bit of turbulence and I bounced in my seat. Right then Stark woke up and looked over at me.

"Morning sunshine." I said smiling. Stark grinned at me sleepily and then stretched in his seat, putting his arm around my shoulders when it came down. When we landed I stayed behind with him, Shaylin, Stevie Rae and the red fledglings until Darius pulled the car around. When we got out, we slid through a black tunnel-like thing that protected us from the sun until we got into the car. We drove to the train station, called Kings Cross and then after much debate on how we were going to get inside we ran inside, with Darius and I holding a tarp over the reds. When we got inside I tucked the tarp into my bag and we all ran to catch up to the rest of our school, pushing carts that we had put our "trunks" on. We stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. We all looked at Darius who looked just as confused as the rest of us, then we heard Neferets voice explaining what we were supposed to do.

"Kimberly, what I want you to do is run straight at the wall, pushing your cart. On three. One. Two. Three!" A girl with curly red hair ran straight at the wall pushing her trunk and vanished! She disappeared right as she hit the wall! _Wow. Do we all have to do that?_ My question was answered when Neferet slowly had everyone step through the wall. Alternating between student and professor sometimes. Soon the only ones left were me and the reds. Neferet turned to me and smiled her fake smile.

"Zoey, you're next. Just run straight at the wall. Your friends are on the other side." I glanced back at Stark and Stevie Rae. Stark winked, and Stevie Rae just smiled.

"Go on girl. I'll meet you at the back of the train to compare sweets and cereal." She said her Oklahoma twang. I smiled back and nodded, running through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and onto platform 9 ¾. I looked around and saw a giant, crimson steam engine and families that looked like they were from all over. There was one family I saw that had orange-top hair and freckles and I swear there were six of them! I moved out of the way just in time for Stevie Rae and Stark to come through one after the other. After everyone had come through we maneuvered our carts over to the guy putting the trunks in the train and then got on, trying to find the darkened cars so the reds could relax. When we found them I pulled Stark into the one at the very back, hoping to let him sleep, and get rid of my forming headache. We sat down and I leaned against him, I felt his breathing deepen and knew he had gone to sleep. I decided to change into something that I wouldn't mind people seeing me wearing. I got up, got into my shoulder bag where I had thrown a change of clothes. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a white lace tank top. I slipped my black boots back on and sat back down. Just as I did, the train lurched and a trio of people opened the door and gaped at mine and Stark's tattoos.

_Ah hell..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry's POV**_

_**Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, 11am start of term.**_

"Bloody 'ell. Why is everyone sitting up here?" Ron said as we got on the train. It looked like everyone from the school was in the front two cars.

"Maybe they have the back cars blocked off for something?" Hermione responded, sighing. When we couldn't find a car that wasn't full we went to the back. The further we went the darker it got. Finally I realized that all the blinds were drawn shut. That's weird, they've never done that before. I saw that there were people in these cars, but they were different. They were all prettier than most of the students on the train. And a couple of cars had people that looked too old to be at Hogwarts. But the thing that was most noticeable were the tattoos on all of their faces. Some of them had empty crescent moons on their foreheads and others had things that looked like detailed masks framing their eyes.

"What's going on back here? What's with all the face stuff?" Ron muttered. Hermione and I nodded. Finally we were at the very back of the train. With only one compartment left we decided it would have to do. As we opened the door a young tan-skinned woman sat down on the seat next to a blondish-brown haired guy who looked like he was fast asleep. What caught my eye were her tattoos. They were spirals and symbols that mixed together and spread all the way down her shoulders and arms. She took a defensive position over the guy and he stirred in his sleep, mumbling. Evidently she wasn't expecting us to walk in.

"Woah…" Was Ron's only comment, he was still marveling over the woman's tattoos. She sighed. When she relaxed so did the blond guy, going back into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey, do you guys need a place to sit? You're welcome to stay here if there is nowhere else." Ron nodded dumbly and sat down, Hermione and I sat down with him.

"Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger. We're students at Hogwarts." Hermione introduced herself, smiling.

"Zoey Redbird. The sleeper is Stark. Who are you guys?" She asked, smiling at Ron and I.

"Oh sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." When I didn't see any recognition in her eyes I cheered inside. Finally, someone who doesn't recognize me or my name!

"Ron Weasley." Ron said shyly. Oh now I get it...He thinks she's cute…I smiled and looked her over. She was pretty cute. She had dark skin that reminded me of the Patil twins, dark chocolate brown eyes, and straight black hair. She was wearing a white lace tank top and black jeans. You could see her tattoos spread from her forehead, around her eyes, down her neck and shoulders and onto the back of her hands. We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at her strange tattoos before Ron asked the question we were all thinking.

"What's with your tattoos?" Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Long story" She muttered. Almost like he could sense her discomfort "Stark" shifted in his sleep, waking up slightly and immediately turning to Zoey.

"Hey, you okay?" She smiled and took his hand.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just an awkward question." She nodded in our direction and Stark looked over, glaring at us.

"Stark, this is Hermione, Harry and Ron. They're students at Hogwarts." Stark nodded and looked each of us over. Once he was done he smiled, his mood changing quickly.

"Hey guys, sorry for sleeping so long. I'm Stark," then he turned back to Zoey, "where are the others?"

"In the compartment ahead of us. I had a headache and you looked like you were about to pass out so I brought you back here." Stark nodded again then turned back to us."

"So, what year are you guys?"

"Fourth year Gryffindors." I answered.

"Gryffindor? What's that?" Zoey looked confused. Ron perked up, happy to be able to explain something to his new crush.

"You don't know what Gryffindor is? Okay so, at Hogwarts there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are like the houses that no one really cares about. They get along pretty well together and they like Gryffindor. But Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other. There's never been a Gryffindor or a Slytherin that liked the other. That's the big rivalry to watch. The dueling club, the quidditch matches-"

"Quidditch? What's that? Is it a sport?" Stark inquired, intrigued.

"You don't know what quidditch is?! Man where have you been!" Ron asked. Then he dragged me into a long winded explanation of Quidditch, it's rules, regulations and famous players.

That lasted for the next hour or so until a tall blonde girl with blue eyes in a blue halter dress walked in and glared around the compartment.

"Zoey, I swear if your arrow-boy ain't up yet I'm going to have Darius throw him out in the s- Who the hell are you?" Zoey and Stark rolled their eyes and Stark chuckled.

"I'm up…" He muttered.

"Aphrodite, this is Harry, Hermione and Ron." Zoey said, emphasizing our names.

"Yea yea, whatever. I came to tell you that Lenobia just came in and told everyone to dress comfortably and not to worry about our uniforms. She also said that if we were to run across any Hogwarts students to tell them that they need to change into theirs."

"Oh shoot! Is it time already?" Hermione jumped up and started rummaging through the bag she had her robes in and Ron and I got them out of our trunks. We all went to the changing rooms after saying goodbye to Stark, Zoey and Aphrodite. By the time we got back to the compartment they were gone. We went to the front of the train and got off.

We didn't see our newfound friends on any of the carriages to the castle so we figured they had already gone up. We got to the castle and into the Great Hall without seeing them either. Hermione was starting to get worried. Ron and I told her not to worry, that they were probably just late and we all sat down. We were all a little shocked when the food appeared before Dumbledore's speech but we ate anyway. When everyone was finished Dumbledore stood up and began his start-of-term speech.

"Well, now that we're all fed and sorted. I ask for your attention for the yearly notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that Hogsmeade is off limits to all those below third year and the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." After smiling at the Weasley twins he continued. "Sadly, I regret to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." The Great Hall burst into whispers, some even going so far as to yell "that's rubbish" in the Head Master's direction. After a few moments Dumbledore called out, continuing what he was saying.

"This is due to something that will be starting in October and going throughout the school year. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry's POV**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" The room exploded with sound, cheering and confusion (mostly on muggleborn and first year's parts.)

"Now, the tournament was established some seven hundred years ago as a trust-building exercise between the three European schools of magic. However, this year, there will be four schools competing as we will have a school from America joining us. Now, without further adieu, I give you the three schools that will be our guests this year! Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!" At that moment the doors open and a flock of women and girls wearing blue silk came rushing in, using their wands to send blue butterflies around the room. At the end of this crowd of girls came a tall woman with dark eyes and hair. As she walked by the Gryffindor table Seamus whispered;

"Blimey, that's one big woman." This earned him a glare from her as she walked away. Dumbledore spoke again,

"Durmstrang Institute of the Magical Arts, and their High Master. Igor Karkaroff." This time when the doors opened there was a group of boys and men wearing thick fur coats and hats. The boys in front all whirling staffs, sending off sparks and fire birds. The boys in back were marching, with a man in white with a black goatee in the center. As they approached the center Dumbledore spoke for the third time.

"Now, before I introduce our third and final school I would like to offer a seat to the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Please sit where you feel you will be most comfortable." Most of the Beauxbatons students sat with Ravenclaw while most of Durmstrang sat at Slytherin.

"The reason I have done this is because while Madame Maxime and Mr. Karkaroff only brought some students, our next school brought all of them. This is for the same reason that they are coming to us this year, their school is under attack by an unknown force. Now I welcome the Tulsa branch of the House of Night, and their High Priestess, Neferet." With this third introduction the doors opened again, revealing a woman with curly auburn hair and wearing a dark blue dress that flowed as she walked. Around her there were pillars of fire, water, whirling air, a silvery substance and what looked to be pebbles floating in mid air. When I looked closer I could see that these pillars were in fact coming from five kids surrounding her with the same tattoos I saw earlier marking their faces. The girl under the silvery substance was Zoey!

Neferet strode up to where Dumbledore stood and whispered in his ear. He nodded and quieted the hall.

"High Priestess Neferet would like to say a few words regarding her school." He announced and then stepped back. Neferet stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello students of the magical arts. Thank you for allowing us to come here during a most wonderful time for all of you. I have something I need to tell all of you that'll probably be a bit of a bombshell. Are you ready?" After she received a few nods she continued.

"My staff, students and I are vampyres…."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry's POV**_

_**Hogwarts, Great Hall**_

"My staff, students, and I are vampyres…" She proclaimed. For the third time that night, the hall broke out in whispers.

"Vampyres? Zoey and Stark? But they seemed so nice…" Ron whispered to me, still shocked.

"How did they get on the train then? It was broad daylight…?" Hermione whispered back.

"Dunno." I whispered to both of them. I wanted to know what Neferet was going to say next. I looked back at her as she began to speak again.

"The stereotype vampyre is nothing like us. However, yes, we drink blood. No we will not harm you. We have brought our own supplies from the local muggle blood banks back home." More whispering, then she held up her hand, gaining absolute silence in an effective way. "Prefect Council please come here." Zoey, and several others stepped up to the podium, some glaring at Neferet, others staring at their feet.

"If you have any questions please feel free to ask the seven of them now or later. They are my finest students. Thank you." She said and walked to the end of the High Table and sat down. Immediately garnering questions to Zoey and the others.

"How did you all get on the train?" Malfoy sneered from the Slytherin table.

"Will you burst into flame if you get touched by sunlight?" A Durmstrang student yelled.

"What classes will you be taking?" Hermione called out.

"Okay one at a time. First let's start with introductions. Then you can ask each of us specific questions deal? I'm Zoey Redbird." Zoey said, from the center of the group.

"I'm Stevie Rae Johnson." This was said by a girl with short blonde curls and red tattoos.

"Damien Maslin. And this is my boyfriend Jack Twist." One of the only two guys up there stated, pointing to himself and the other guy.

"Shaunee Cole. This is my soul twin Erin Bates." The black girl on the end proclaimed, pushing the extremely white girl beside her, forward.

"Soul twins? What even is that?" Hermione whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Aphrodite La Font." Aphrodite said, snootily. Zoey sighed and smiled at the Great Hall.

"Now stand up if you have a question." Most of the room stood up.

"Okay, sit down if it has anything to do with us drinking blood. Or us drinking your blood." Only ten kids were left standing. Three from Durmstrang. Four from Beauxbatons and three from Hogwarts.

"Great. Okay, let's start over here." She said pointing to the Slytherin table. One of the Durmstrang students spoke up.

"Are you in any harm if you go out in sunlight?" The guy with short brown hair, named Damien, stepped forward.

"Okay. That depends on which kind of vampyres you're talking about. The blue vampyres won't be harmed. Even though we get extremely uncomfortable. Red vampyres however will burn." He smiled and stepped back in line, Jack grabbing his hand. Viktor Krum spoke next.

"What's the difference between red vampyres and blue vampyres?" The blonde girl strode forward, confident. I could see Zoey shift nervously and look downward. _What's up with her? _

"Red vampyres are really just blue vampyres that died during the Change. When a fledgling dies they become a red fledgling, and then eventually become red vampyres." Stevie Rae said, smiling at Zoey. Zoey let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. _She has a really pretty smile._ I shook my head and almost missed the next question.

"Why do some of you have masks and other only have a crescent moon?" The last Durmstrang student called. The girls named Shaunee and Erin stepped up.

"The ones with full tattoos like Stevie Rae are grown vampyres. The ones with empty crescents are baby vamps. Called fledglings." Shaunee stated.

"Then there's Zoey, who's not only the only vampyre in the world to have tattoos all over her body, but, she's still a fledgling. Making it doubly rare and awesome." Erin nodded as she said this and she and Shaunee sashayed back into their spot. Before someone could get another question out Stark stepped up to the podium.

"Sorry guys, but we're all really tired. You have to remember that we're used to sleeping during the day. But now that we're going to school with you all we need to change that. If you have any questions please go ahead and ask the seven up here, or anyone with a full mask tattoo." He led Zoey down from the podium while four other guys and a black girl rushed up to help the others. Now that I looked closely I could see that all of the vampyres were exhausted, some were half-asleep on the table. Once everyone was either seated, or leaning against a wall, Dumbledore stepped forward again.

"Once again I offer welcome to our three visiting schools. Now, for rooming assignments. Durmstrang, you shall be housed with Slytherin. Beauxbatons with Ravenclaw. And Tulsa House of Night will be in Gryffindor tower. However. In the case of the Depot dorm students, you will be housed in the dungeons due to the..disabilities on many of your parts. Please follow your respective houses to their dormitories and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow morning you will all receive your years schedule and will start classes Monday morning." He gestured for us to leave and we all headed off to our common rooms. Ron and Hermione got pushed ahead of me but I was soon joined by Stark, Zoey and their friends. Zoey grinned at me.

"Hey, sorry we disappeared on you. Your headmaster wanted to see us about making sure we can take classes."

"No problem, you had Hermione kind of worried though." I replied smiling.

"Well tell her sorry for us."

"Hey, do you think you could lead us to the dungeons?" The African-looking girl holding up Damien and Jack inserted.

"Oh yea, sure. This way." I lead them off to the right and down the stairs. When we reached the bottom Snape was on his way up.

"Potter! What are you doing down here?" He snarled. I wasn't really in the mood and I was getting ready to retort when Stark and Zoey stepped in front of me. Zoey had her hand of Stark's chest, almost like she was holding him back from something and I could see that he was clenching his fist around an intricately carved bow, that matched the quiver on his back. _A bow and quiver? Why would he have those?_ Zoey looked up at Snape.

"Harry was leading my dorm mates and I down here seeing as we didn't know where we were going. I assume that you were coming to get us?"

"Yes, I assume that you are the High Priestess, Zoey Redbird?" _High Priestess? Isn't that what they called Neferet. Why is he calling Zoey that?_ Zoey nodded and Snape walked away.

"Thanks for bringing us down here Harry. We'll see you tomorrow morning." She waved and ran after Snape with Stark hot on her tail. After saying thanks their friends ran off too.

_**Hey, this'll be my first author's note. I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating on Saturday...Been grounded. So here's a double chapter.**_


End file.
